The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Generally, a distributed application is an application that includes software components that are distributed across multiple networked host machines which may be physical machines or virtual machines. The distributed application presents an interface(s) to a client for requesting a transaction to be performed. Performing the transaction includes performing multiple operations or tasks, or “end-to-end” tasks of the transaction. Each component of the distributed software application handles a different subset of those tasks. This application architecture allows for a more flexible and scalable application compared with a monolithic application.
Large-scale distributed applications have a variety of components including web services and/or microservices. A distributed tracing tool can be used to trace an execution path through these various components. As the software components are executed (e.g., remote procedure calls, remote invocation calls, application programming interface (API) function invocations, etc.), identification of the component is recorded, and the sequence of calls/invocations are correlated to present the execution path.